1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for an electrical device, and more particularly, to an adapter for an electrical device which can stably supply external power to the electrical device and has improved durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electrical devices are products using batteries. Such electrical devices are usually displayed in street sales booths for sale. Continued use of displayed electrical devices can be inconvenient for the person working at the booth or display since a battery must be changed when the battery is discharged due to repetitive use/testing.
In order to solve this problem, a power input terminal of the electrical device can be connected to an external power supply device to continuously charge the battery of the electrical device or otherwise bypass the battery. For example, a power input terminal is included in an electrical device so that the device can be connected to an external power supply device, such as a plug, so that DC power can be supplied to the electrical device. However, in this case, if the electrical device is repeatedly tested or otherwise used while being displayed in a sales booth, the power input terminal of the electrical device may be frequently separated from the external power supply device. Thus the power input terminal and the external power supply device are repeatedly connected to and separated from each other, thus causing damage or excessive wear and tear to the power input terminal. In particular, if such a damaged electrical device is left in the case of an unguarded sales booth, the product image and sales performance thereof are degraded.
In one conventional solution to this problem, a battery is removed from a battery insertion part of an electrical device and a fake battery is inserted to replace the removed battery. The fake battery includes a flexible printed circuit board that is exposed outside the electrical device when the fake battery is installed in the device so that a free end of the flexible printed circuit board can be connected to an external power source device. However, in this case, the flexible printed circuit board is likely to be snapped or otherwise broken or damaged since the electrical device is displayed on a sales booth and repeatedly used.